


Home For Christmas

by raytorosarmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Army, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytorosarmy/pseuds/raytorosarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100% Cheese. Dumb. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> For Estelle. 
> 
> Thank you for being a star. A great writer. A friend. A cheerleader. A motivator. An angel. 
> 
> I love you so much. I hope you enjoy this.

When Gerard asked Frank to marry him, Frank thought it was a great idea. They had been together for 2 years after meeting in a book shop awkwardly and things could hardly be any more perfect. Frank couldn't deny the giddy feeling he felt when he thought about having a husband and maybe even having a family someday - though for now they would stick with a dog. Or two. 

When Frank's husband of almost 3 years told him that he wanted to name their child Auden, Frank thought it was a good idea. It was fairly uncommon and a pretty great name. Even when Frank teased him about it, Gerard would never admit that he stole the name from W.H Auden like the giant nerd he is. Plus, Frank had let Gerard pick the name of their child, seeing as he had nothing to do with the genetic make-up of what would be their little boy. 

When Gerard told Frank that he wanted to join the army, almost 6 months after being with their baby, Frank thought it was the worst decision he could ever make. Frank had no idea what could possibly make someone want to risk their lives, let alone someone who just added a child to their small family. Gerard's job wasn't glamorous. It wasn't fulfilling. He didn't make a difference. Gerard worked in an office, with a boring 9 to 5 job, making enough money to support his family. But it didn't feel like enough. He didn't feel like it was a job that would make his son and husband proud of him. Joining the army would give him a purpose, a reason to fight for his family, and his country. 

Frank had been angry, and he had cried. He had cried so much that Gerard almost changed his mind. But the pride that swelled in Gerard's chest when he thought about making a difference and mark in the world made him sure he was making the right choice. They argued viciously as Gerard trained to be deployed. Gerard said things he didn't mean, and Frank had screamed even worse things. 

One afternoon when Gerard got back from training, he found Frank crying on the couch. Gerard held him, let him scream and kick, and cry. Frank shouted that Auden wouldn't even know who Gerard was when he got back, Frank screamed that he had no idea how to raise a child on his own and Frank cried that he didn't know how to live without Gerard. Gerard held Frank tight as he broke down. 

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Frank had asked when he calmed down. Gerard just smiled sadly and nodded. He was leaving in 2 weeks, and both of them would just have to accept that. 

The first few months without Gerard were hard for Frank. He had a child and he was basically on his own, but the letters from Gerard never failed to make it on time. Every other Friday there would be an update, a declaration of love, and questions about how family life was. Sometimes Frank would have the chance to write back, or sometimes he would speak to the moon at night, imagining that Gerard could hear him. The moon knew Frank's deepest concerns, his pride, his love, his hate and his absolute desperation to have his husband back for Christmas. 

By December, Gerard had been gone 5 months, and it was becoming easier for Frank but harder for Auden. Auden was growing and not knowing who Gerard was, though luckily he was still a little young to be too effected by it, but Gerard was still going to miss his first Christmas. Gerard still had a month left of deployment before he could come back for two weeks before leaving for another six months. Frank was starting to lose hope that either himself or Auden would see Gerard for Christmas. 

Christmas morning was hard. Frank had hoped his husband would be there, but instead he woke up to their house the same way he left it when he went to bed last night. The front room was full of presents for Auden, presents he probably won't remember getting. Gerard's presents were there too, in a pile where they would stay until January when they can all be a family again for two short weeks. Frank opened presents with Auden, watching the child he loved so much not even notice that anyone was missing. 

Frank turned the light out after a long day and was ready to go to sleep. It was almost 11pm and he hadn't really had the best day, so he wanted to sleep for as long as he could. He fell asleep, but not without first whispering a quick "I miss you" to the moon. 

Not even half an hour later, Frank was woken up by a weight shifting on the bed. Frank swatted at the bed, thinking it was one of the dogs, but they weren't allowed on the bed. Gerard wouldn't have let them be on the bed. The weight didn't disappear so Frank had groaned angrily and sat up, but his anger soon disappeared because sat at the end of the bed was Gerard, in his army uniform, looking drained but happy. 

"Gerard?" Frank had shouted, "No. What? You're not here, I'm dreaming or something. What the hell, I-" 

"Sweetheart, it's me. They let me go home a couple of weeks earlier. I didn't want to miss Auden's first Christmas entirely. And I didn't want you to be alone on the holidays," Gerard then rubbed at his eyes tiredly, then chuckled lowly, "I guess I failed a little." 

Frank lunged at his husband, touching every inch of him to check that he was real, while Gerard breathed him in. It felt like home. It was home. It was why he was away so long, making his family proud and protecting them forever. 

"I know I never said it G, but I'm so proud of you. I'm so, so, proud," Frank had cried, but it didn't bother him like it usually did. Gerard being home was the best Christmas present he had ever gotten. 

"I want to sleep beside you right now but tomorrow, time doesn't exist. It's just you and me and Auden. The next two weeks will be the best baby, just wait and see." 

Frank let Gerard lay down with him in their bed, and sighed happily, "You don't know how glad I am you're home for Christmas." And then Frank turned around to face the bedroom window, where before he had whispered his desperate pleas but now could only smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but shit, I haven't posted or worked on something on my own in a long long time please be easy on me haha.


End file.
